


Mr Styles

by larrylovespenis



Series: Homos in the Street [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1880s, Bottomlouis, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Topharry, non-con, poshharry, poshlouis, rough?, writerlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, we are both married, Christian and we live in a town where being a homo is despicable. This is so terribly wrong."</p><p>"If this is so wrong, then I hope every wrong I am faced with feels as good as you."</p><p>Where Harry and Louis are both married in the early 1800's but can't help but be attracted to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere honestly. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Louis, darling?" Melina calls out for her husband. Louis walks into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the matter, sweet?" Louis asks as he examines his wife who has been slaving over the stovetop for the past three hours. She's wearing a navy dress that falls to her ankles but is slightly covered by the off-white apron.

"Could you please set the table. Annalise and her husband will be here at any moment." She instructs and Louis nods.

Louis had been married for around two years. They married at the age of nineteen which was late according to his parents. His parents have been bugging him constantly about when a new life will be brought into this world, but Louis isn't ready yet. Melina had everything he was looking for in a girl. Sweet, caring and obviously exceptionally beautiful. He knew she was glad she found love easily and quickly. But her best friend from her childhood, Annalise hadn't been so lucky.

Annalise only married about a month ago, to a successful man of course. Louis had only heard briefly about him. He was some sort of figure head at an industry that produced _flushing toilets_. Some great new invention that Louis had heard about from his wife.

Louis was successful too. He was a writer, and good one that is. He was known for his adult horror stories that had even given him nightmares before. His wife detested them calling them demonic and repulsive. But, Louis took no offence, he took it as a compliment. He enjoyed writing dark, chilling fiction that would haunt you late at night. It gave him a wicked thrill. Some would call him morbid. Not that he cared anyway.

Louis set down the table cloth, a deep red with gold accents which adored the mahogany dining table. He set down plates and wine glasses and then went to the living room to a large cabinet that contained over forty different wines (there were more down in the basement). Louis licked his lips and he carefully took out a bottle of Vermouth.

The doorbell rings and Melisa squeals before rushing over to the door. She opens the door and there standing is Annalise and a tall man with chocolate coloured curls.

Louis has met Annalise before and she looks exactly how he remembers her. Except her lipstick might be a bit too bright to some.

"Oh Melina how I have missed you! This is my husband, Harry Styles." He's dressed nicely. A dark green dress shirt with a black blazer over top. Black pants and dress shoes.

 _Harry Styles. Even his name sounds fancy._ Louis thinks to himself.

Melina invites the couple in and Louis smiles warmly at Annalise when she goes to hug him. "Nice to see you again Louis."

"Looking as beautiful as ever." Louis compliments her. She scoffs before laughing. "Always the charmer." She winks playfully. Louis smiles at her. He had always liked Annalise.

"Louis! Come over here and introduce yourself!" Melina calls out Louis' name and he rolls his eyes.

Louis walks over to her and she's standing beside the unfamiliar man. "Louis Tomlinson." Louis smiles extending his hand to the other male.

"Harry Styles. I adore your work." And _oh_. His voice his deep and delicious. Soft yet crisp at the same time. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy them." Louis thanks him and his wife gasps.

"You like _his_ books? Goodness me, you must be mad." Melina puts a hand to her chest in shock and Harry just chuckles. "They are a bit...dark, but it just adds to the brilliant way of how your husband writes." Harry says and Louis blushes slightly.

His wife simply shakes her head in disbelief. "Mad, I tell you."

She leaves Louis and Harry alone and Louis decides to speak up. "I really am glad you enjoy my writing. Most...find it a bit unnerving." Louis says and Harry shrugs. "Horror has always been my type of style, Mr Tomlinson."

Louis nods before speaking again. "Hm...and what is your favourite novel, _Mr Styles_?"

Harry hums thinking for a moment. "Hard to say, but I would have to pick _'Collect A Baby's Soul'_." Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? One of my most finest, or worst. Depends on how you look at it." Louis says with a sly winks and Harry laughs quietly.

It was true. _Collect A Baby's Soul_ made him known for his horror books. It was his third book he had written but it was so disturbing that it managed to be talked about either in adoration or disgust. It was about a prostitute. She got paid to have sexual intercourse with strange men. But that wasn't all she was known for.

In the story, the character Hayley Alixa would purposely become pregnant. But not because she wanted a child, most definitely not.

She would carry the baby around for nine months, never attend a doctor’s appointment and had at home births. (Not like it wasn't uncommon at the time, especially for the poor).

She had ten children. But none of them lived to speak their first word. She was a psychopath. A woman, a _mother_ who would brutally murder her own children for her sick pleasure. And of course in the typical Louis Tomlinson style, she murdered them in the most horrific and terrifying way.

"Definitely one of your best, Mr Tomlinson. It has such a _unique_ story line, if you will.” The way Harry says _Mr Tomlinson_ makes him feel a certain, unfamiliar way.

Louis hums. "If you would like I could show you where the stories come together." Louis suggests and Harry instantly nods.

"I would love to."

Melina informs both men that supper is ready. They walk into the dining room and sit opposite each other. "I really hope you enjoy. Took me forever." Melina says as she places aromatic food onto the table.

They start to eat and Louis becomes slightly hot when he feels Harry's intense gaze.

"How does it feel Annalise, finally married?" Melina asks with a kind smile. Annalise sighs dreamily before looking up to Harry. "Oh it’s wonderful Melina. Feels amazing does it not honey?" Harry nods before pecking her pale cheek.

He looks straight at Louis afterwards and it makes Louis a bit uncomfortable. "Indeed."

They make casual conversation but Louis kind find anything to say until Harry brings him up. "Are you planning on publishing another book any time soon?" He asks and Louis shrugs.

"I'm not too sure yet. Maybe by the end of this month." Louis says but it’s a slight lie. Because Louis hasn't had much inspiration lately.

Harry hums before finishing off the rest of his meal.

*

Melina and Annalise start to clean up the table after everyone had finished eating. Louis and Harry stay at the table and Louis can feel Harry's eyes looking him up and down. Louis shifts in his chair. "I- um going to help the ladies clean up..." Louis mutters to try and escape Harry's pinning stare.

Harry laughs loudly. "Ah, Mr Tomlinson you are a funny man. Cleaning is a woman's job. And the last time I checked you are definitely a man."

Louis gulps when he sees Harry removing himself from the chair.

"Would you mind showing me to your study, now?" Harry asks lowly. Louis doesn't meet Harry's emerald eyes when he nods.

"This way..."

Louis walks up the dark brown stair case, Harry following close behind.

Louis unlocks the door and waits for Harry to enter. Harry smirks. "Ladies first."

Louis rolls his eyes before entering the room and walking over to his desk. He decides to light a fresh smelling candle.

Harry closes the door behind it. Locking it as well. But he clears his throat to hide the sound of the lock clicking. Harry strolls over to the small table in the corner of the room. A small jug of a light yellow liquid is stood with three glasses beside it. "Mm, do you mind?" Harry asks referring to the scotch. Louis shakes his head. "No of course not. Help yourself."

Harry grins before pouring a small amount of the alcoholic beverage into the glass. He tips more into the other glass handing it to Louis.

"Oh, um-" Louis starts to protest but Harry shakes his head. "Drink it. Maybe it'll loosen you up. You're quite tense around me Mr Tomlinson. Any reason to why that is?" Harry quizzes the shorter man but Louis just looks away.

Louis sips his drink, cringing as it burns his throat. He never did like whiskey. But it helped his mind when he needed to write.

Harry walks around the large room and goes over to one of the bookshelves. He hums in approval when he sees the title of the books he considers masterpieces. "We have the same taste." Harry states. Louis swallows before bravely walking over to Harry.

"I'm glad."

Harry turns around with some sort of wicked smile on his face. He moves closer to Louis, puffing his chest out and straightening his posture. Louis cowers visibly as Harry comes closer, too close for comfort. Louis keeps stepping back until his back hits the door.

Louis' hand grasps the door handle and tries to pry it open but gasps as he realises its locked.

Harry chuckles, loving the fear looming over Louis' feminine features.

Louis is about to scream but his voice becomes trapped when he feels Mr Styles' hand on his inner thigh.

"Yell out. I dare you." Louis meets the taller man's eyes. They're filled with lust and longing and it creates immense confusion to Louis.

Louis keeps his mouth shut, just to test where this is going to lead to.

Harry is caressing his inner thigh, so softly it's barely there. "You are a remarkable man, Mr Tomlinson." The way his voice coats the words, its sounds way too hot. _Way too hot._

Louis' cock starts to press against his pants. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't _want_ to know why.

Harry's hand moves higher, right up against Louis' penis. Louis closes his eyes, this is embarrassing.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me." Harry commands. Louis' eyes flutter open, his blue irises meeting Harry's green ones in an intense gaze. Louis brokenly gasps when Harry's other hand comes to brush his nipple through his shirt.

 _How is touching my nipple so good?_ Louis thinks to himself. Harry must have magic hands. Harry continues his teasing, squeezing and tugging at Louis' sensitive nipples.

Harry watches Louis closely, capturing the faces Louis makes every time Harry rubs over the perky nubs.

Harry then removes both of his hands and brings them to the top Louis' pants. He unbuttons, then strips Louis so he is bare.

Louis feels so exposed. He's only in his underwear. He's only ever been so underdressed when he and his wife had made love. But look at him now. Basically naked in front of a stranger.

A stranger that is a _man._

Harry cups his balls through the thin, cream material. "Stop!" Louis gasps. Harry ignores him and starts to slip his hand into Louis' underwear to fondle his growing erection.

"I said stop!" Louis exclaims, pushing Harry back with force. Harry growls before pinning Louis to the wood door. A strong hand roughly grips Louis' jaw. Harry tilts Louis' head so he has clear access to Louis' tan neck.

Harry presses wet, sloppy kisses to the warm flesh and Louis squirms with each press of Harry's lips against his skin. He whimpers when Harry starts to suck harshly. His teeth tear the skin and Louis finally manages to shove Harry off him.

"Get away from me!" He screams and Harry is quick to cover Louis' mouth with his hand.

"Shut up." Harry growls. In an instant Louis' crotch area is completely bare and he squeaks when he feels Harry's hands cups his butt.

"What a wonderful arse you've got, Mr Tomlinson." Harry look Louis straight in the eye as he delivers his words. "I have a feeling that it isn't appreciated enough, correct?" Harry slyly says as he spreads Louis' cheeks apart.

Louis' breath is choppy and he wants his erection to disappear so that Harry knows that he is not attracted to him at all. But with his deliciously low voice and his warms hands on his arse he can't help but feel aroused.

A dry finger circles around Louis' tightly clenched hole. He jumps at the touch and Harry just burrows his head into Louis' neck. He inhales, Louis' cologne clogging his nostrils in the best way.

Harry's finger enters into Louis' hole and Louis whimpers. "Mm, so, _so_ tight baby." Harry rasps into his ear, then bites it.

"H-Harry..." Louis whispers in slight pain when he feels another finger push into the newly discovered area of his body.

"Hurts." Louis simply says, hoping Harry will let up. Harry stares at Louis before removing his slender fingers. Not a second later he shoves them into Louis' mouth.

Louis' eyes widen in shock and disgust. "Suck on them. Do _it_." Harry instructs. _God this is vile_ , Louis thinks to himself.

Despite his reluctance, he slowly sucks Harry's fingers unaware of how much it turns Harry on. Harry's pupils dilate as he watches Louis closely. "If you don't want it to hurt, I'd suggest for you to suck a bit harder." Harry advises so Louis does. He slobbers over the digits and Harry moans quietly.

"Enough." Harry slips his fingers from Louis' hot mouth and brings them down back to Louis' bum. He enters one of the fingers quickly then shoves another beside it. Louis' blue eyes are wide, filled with interest, lust and confusion.

Harry fingers Louis slowly helping him to get used to the foreign feeling. "Louis?" A high-pitched voice calls out after a knock. Louis chokes and tries to remove Harry's fingers.

Harry grabs Louis' small wrists in one hand, trapping him.

"You better answer her." Louis gulps before speaking.

"Y-Yes dear?" He says loudly.

"Annalise and I are just going to pop down to the park to retrieve some of those lovely dandelions that grow there. We'll be back in around an hour, just wanted let you know."

Melina informs both men and Louis shudders when he feels Harry lick a thick stripe up his neck.

"That's fine! Just...be careful." Louis replies back. There isn't another reply and Louis lets out a large breath. "Good boy." Harry praises and Louis frowns. But the frown is quickly wiped away when there's a sudden burst of pleasure.

"Oh!" Louis yells and Harry smirks. Harry keeps his fingers in the same spot, prodding the prostate gland. Louis' eyes are teary, it was so intense.

"Harry." Louis says breathless. Harry hums before speaking. "Don't excite yourself too much, we're only just starting." Harry winks then touches Louis' prostate again.

Louis' cock is leaking and Harry's mouth waters at the sight. Harry takes out his fingers then puts them into his mouth, moaning filthy around them. "Taste so good." Louis blushes at the comment. _Why is he enjoying this?_

"Turn around, face the door." Harry instructs. Louis raises an eyebrow but does as he's told. He feels Harry's hands on his backside again. It’s such a pleasant feeling and it confuses Louis as to why he loves this so much.

It’s so... _wrong_. He should have stopped Harry ages ago. Told him to stop, because he wasn't a sinner. He was a devout Christian. But here he is, having sexual interactions with a man he's just met; who happens to also be married. Harry was intimidating, no doubt about it. And he didn't help that Louis was at least 15cm shorter than Harry. He was also a lot more fragile.

He hears a zipper, so he turns his head to see Harry shirtless and with no pants. Harry's torso is lean with some muscle. Black images catch Louis' attention. _Tattoos?_

Louis' eyes travel south and his whole face turns red. He has never seen another penis in his life. It's thick, long and awfully hard. The tip is a bright red which matches Harry's lips. His balls hang low. _What is he planning?_

"Shirt off, now." Louis quickly unbuttons his shirt revealing his whole self. He turns around to face Harry. Harry looks him up and down with no shame. His bottom cherry lip is between his teeth. Louis has never felt so exploited, or exposed. "You are beautiful." Harry's words are soft, filled with awe.

Louis scoffs slightly. "I'm a man. I cannot be beautiful." Harry rolls his eyes. "Well than, you are the most _handsome_ man that I have ever laid eyes on." Louis' heart flutters oddly and Louis just blinks. How is he supposed to reply to something like that? Harry moves closer to Louis, his hands rest on Louis' hips and his nails dig into the flesh.

Harry peck Louis once, twice then kisses Louis deeply tongue and all. Louis kisses back trying to keep up with Harry's mouth. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer to Harry's surprise.

Their naked erections rub together slightly and Louis gasps into Harry's mouth at the sensation. "Turn around for me please." Louis faces the door again and Louis detects Harry near his bottom. Harry's hands are on him once more. He spreads his cheeks and Louis' eyebrows furrow.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Louis asks hesitantly. Louis doesn't get an answer because the next thing he knows a tongue has been flicked over his pink hole.

Louis cries out. Harry keeps licking over the muscle until Louis is wiggling his butt back into Harry's face. "Don't be greedy you little bitch." Harry licks over the sensitive spot again and Louis ruts back despite the warning. Harry slaps his arse hard and Louis bites his lip to suppress the scream. His arse gets hit again but this time on the left cheek. It hurts it really does. Harry keeps smacking his red bum and Louis whimpers. "Why- why are you? Stop Harry stop!" Louis pleads but Harry doesn't.

15 slaps later Louis' butt is on absolute fire. He has tears stains on his cheeks and Harry just squeezes his butt. "Such a pretty colour. Simply delightful." Louis' cock has gone soft and he's in intense pain, but he's too scared to say anything. Louis suddenly feels something warm and hard run over his bum and down his crack.

Harry's hand then comes in front of Louis' mouth. "Spit." He says. Louis grimaces. "No. That's disgusting." Louis instantly denies.

"I wasn't asking you to spit I told you to. So do it." Harry says harshly then slaps his arse again but only lightly, almost as a warning. Louis' eyes widen before he spits once into Harry's large palm. Harry scoffs. "You can do better than that. Spit again."

Louis spits three times for good measure and Harry nods to himself. He uses Louis' spit and lathers his cock in it. Harry spits in his own hand then rubs Louis' hole.

Harry nudges the head of his cock into Louis' heat, slowly. Louis screws his eyes shut at the sudden penetration. Harry moves more and more into Louis and Louis whimpers at the searing pain.

"Harry." Louis begs. "Fuck you're so tight." Harry groans. Once Harry is balls deep he pulls back roughly ignoring Louis' cry then pushes back in. Harry starts to thrust quickly but Louis isn't used to the feeling so it’s agonizing.

"Ow! Stop please!" Louis screams as Harry snaps his hips.

"Gets better baby, I promise." Harry says breathless. A few thrusts later Harry changes his angle and starts to _really_ pound the smaller boy.

Louis yells out from the sudden burst of pleasure, an extreme contrast on what he was feeling earlier. He starts to chant Harry's name as that spot gets hit over and over. Harry moans deeply into Louis' shoulder, this is the best he's ever felt.

Louis' arse was so tight around him, obviously because he was a virgin. And there's that key word; _was._ Louis' head snaps back on Harry's slightly sweaty shoulder when Harry starts to play with his penis.

"Uh, uh, uh." Louis stutters. Harry grips Louis' head and tilts it further back so he can plunge his tongue into Louis' inviting hot mouth. Louis moans into Harry's mouth.

"Close?" Harry whispers into Louis' mouth, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Louis nods then quickly and clumsily grabs his cock and starts to pump it in time with Harry's movements. "Fuck Louis!"

Harry screams as he fills Louis up with his come. Louis squeezes his eyes shut as he feels a warm substance fill his entire self.

Harry makes one more sharper pound and Louis comes. His cock spurting out lines of come onto the door. Both men breathe heavily after their orgasms have calmed down.

"Louis?" Harry's voice is soft almost scared. "Yes?"

Louis hears Harry swallow his nerves and Louis is aware that he is still in Harry's arms. "We shouldn't have done that." He says and Louis sighs.

"You are right. But it happened didn't it?" Harry looks at him funny before nodding slowly. "Do you regret that it happened?"

Louis removes himself for Harry's sticky body and cringes when he sees a creamy mixture running slowly down the dark brown door.

Louis looks over to Harry. He looks him straight in the eye.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked! xx


End file.
